TMNT: The Next Generation
by Tala95
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Mutant.' Four new turtles are going to New York to protect the citizens. Old enemies will make an appearance, who are they and what will happen? Please RXR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

My feet slapped against the stone floor as I dashed forward, my hand on a sword at my back. My target was directly in front of me. I leapt up to one of the rafters near the roof, using a pillar and hid in the shadows. I slowly and cautiously crept along the beam. I stopped almost above my target and unsheathed my sword. I leapt from my hiding place and tackled my target. They were on their back with me on top of them, straddling their waist. I held the sword to their throat. The lights turned on, flooding the room. I blinked my eyes. I was sitting on a humanoid turtle. He had lime green skin and brown eyes. A yellow eye mask wrapped around his head. A bow was in his hand and blunt arrows with a cloth on the ends of them covered in paint. My sword was wooden. Footsteps sounded to my left. We both turned to look. A woman walked towards us. She had black hair that was cut to shoulder length and she had blue eyes. The woman wore a long sleeved black shirt and black pant that flowed with every step she took. I got off the turtle and he quickly got to his feet. We bowed our heads. A sign of respect to her.

"Mistress Karai," we both said in unison.

"Well done the both of you," Karai said, "Great work Sage-" she addressed me, "-however, look down at your leg." I did so and saw a streak of bright yellow paint going across the back of my calf.

"When did-" I started.

"As you jumped to the rafters," Karai replied, cutting me off mid sentence. She turned to the humanoid turtle beside me.

"Well done Jonathan. Go and get your cousins while I speak to Sage for a moment. I then wish to speak to all of you together." Jonathan bowed and left the room. I stood up straight, facing Karai; the woman who had raised my three cousins and I since we had hatched.

"You are doing well, I know this, but today was a rookie mistake," she said.

"I know," I replied, "I just didn't calculate it." Karai's face was still and serious.

"If you had been out there with real weapons, you would have been seriously injured."

"I understand."

"I hope so. One day I won't be there to help and you will be on your own." I looked into Karai's eyes. They held a deadly serious stare. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "One day you will lead the foot clan to the future and I want you to stay leader for as long as possible."

"Yes, Mistress Karai." She removed her hand and gestured to the shadows to come over. My three cousins stepped out and joined me. Yoshi (full name Homato Yoshi) had dark green skin and dark blue eyes with a white eye mask. Ollie stood between him and me. He had moss green skin and light blue eyes with a brown eye mask. Jonathan stood at my other side. Karai looked over each of us; her face softening.

"I am going away for a few months. I am needed back in Japan. While I am gone, Sage is in charge of the foot clan members still living in New York. Your job is simple; keep the New York citizens safe from any and all crime. Yuki will join you to get some insight in how to lead. Sage, teach him as I have taught you."

"Hai," I replied.

"You leave this afternoon. Dismissed." The four of us left the room. The moment the door was shut behind us, did I get congratulated from Jonathan, Ollie and Yoshi.

"Congratulations!""

"Rad, being the new leader!"

"Totally outstanding!" I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Guys," I said, "It's only temporary. Just until Karai gets back. I don't think it will be permanent."

"We overheard your conversation," Jonathan replied, "You are destined to be a leader." A clapping sounded behind us. We spun around. Yuki stood there, leaning against the wall. He had black hair and green eyes. He was also Karai's only son and always gloated that he would lead the foot clan to victory.

"Congrats," he said, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to us. "Really it's great that you get to lead us." Yuki stopped a few inches from me, but I didn't want to back down.

"I'm glad you think that way," I replied, in a calm voice, "Karai seems to think that I will be a great _sensei_ for you."

"Yes, yes, I too overheard the conversation and I hope to follow in the great leader's footsteps. Have a good day and I'll meet you in New York." Without another word, Yuki turned and walked away.

"Come on," I said to the guys, not sure of what to make from Yuki's words, "We'd best start packing our gear." We walked further down the corridor to the end. We separated into different bedrooms; each one with a sliding door. I slid my door shut and released a breath of air. I didn't know the first thing about leading anyone, well except perhaps my cousins but they were family. I crossed the room to a desk I had I had. A katana sat there on a sword stand. My katana was in a black sheath with a single cherry blossom painted at the side. The katana handle was also black and a cherry blossom charm hung from it. It was a gift from Karai, the moment I was old enough to handle a real weapon. I took it off the holder and attached it to my back. I placed my practice sword in a shoulder bag, along with spare elbow and knee pads. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked at myself in my mirror. I too was not a regular human. I was a humanoid turtle. I had fern green skin and golden eyes. A light green eye mask wrapped around my head. I didn't have a shell like my cousins. It didn't form properly. Instead I had brown hexagonal shapes, made from shell, going from my shoulders to the base of my spine. I had a brown sash going around my waist. I grabbed my cloak that hung on my mirror and wrapped it around me. I left the hood off. I exited my room to find my three cousins just coming out also. They wore their cloaks and had their weapons on them that were concealed by the cloaks. We made our way out of the building and to the heli- pad where Karai was waiting. The four of us lined up in front of her.

"Good luck," she said, "I know you will do well."

"Yes, Mistress Karai," we replied. We turned to leave when Karai stopped us.

"Sage, stay behind for a moment."

"You guys go ahead," I said to Jonathan, Ollie and Yoshi. The three climbed into the helicopter and I faced Karai. She handed me a rolled up scroll that was sealed.

"This will tell the foot clan in New York that you are to lead them. Give it to the person leading them the moment you arrive. Good luck." I tucked the scroll into my sash before hugging her.

"Thank you mother," I said, "I won't let you down."

"I know," Karai replied, hugging me back. We broke out of the hug and I walked over to the helicopter. I climbed in. I sat down just as the helicopter took off. All four of us waved goodbye to Karai. Yuki sat at the far end of where I was; not wanting to sit next to any one of us. As we flew to New York, my stomach was up in knots. Ollie leaned forward and squeezed my hand.

"You'll do fine," he said, "I have faith in you." I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. I watched the sea go past underneath and wondered what New York held in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The helicopter started to touch down at an air field.

"Hoods on," I said to my three cousins. They did as I told them. I pulled my own hood over my head just as the helicopter landed. We all piled out and I went to the pilot.

"Thank you," I said.

"See you in a few months," he replied. He saluted with two fingers before bringing the helicopter up again. He left. I turned to the four standing before me.

"Let' go." We left the air field and into the edge of the city of New York.

"I'll meet you guys there," Yuki spoke up. I turned around to speak, only to find Yuki had already gone. I released a breath of annoyance, before turning back to the city. It was the complete opposite of what we had grown up in. The buildings were large with a lot of people, traffic and noise. It was almost maddening.

"I suppose we better find the building," I stated, more to myself than anyone else.

"Where do you suppose we start?" Yoshi asked.

"We could start in sections, starting here and scour the city," Jonathan replied. I nodded.

"Okay, let's do that. It's better than nothing," I said. We started to walk when Ollie spoke.

"What's the building called?"

"Aroku mansion," I replied, right away, "Why?" No reply came. I spun on my heels, to see Ollie speaking to a guard at the airfield. The guard was pointing in different directions as he spoke. Ollie bowed to him and raced to join us again.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I got directions," Ollie replied, "We go up that street-" he pointed, "-When we reach Central park, we take a right at a second hand store, then a left at the ice rink and keep going until we reach Aroku mansion." I smiled.

"Good job," I said, "Let's go." We followed the directions we were given and arrived at Aroku mansion at midday. We stood at its steps, staring at the big red door. Sucking in my breath, I lifted my hand and knocked one, two, three times. We were only waiting for a few seconds before the door opened. A young woman, barely older than I was, stood there. She wore a black one piece suit with the symbol of the foot clan, in red, at her chest.

"I wish to speak with the person that is in charge," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the woman asked.

"I am Sage and I come here on orders of Mistress Karai." At the mention of Karai, the woman's face changed and she stepped aside.

"Come in, come in," she said, panicked. We stepped across the doorway and waited. The woman shut the door and gestured for us to follow. She led us to a large open room, where a man in his sixties sat on a chair at the top of some stairs at the far end. A pathway led towards him and on either side of the pathway was two large sections of water. The man's hair was tied up into a ponytail and had greyed with age, except for a few strands of blonde. His eyes were blue. He wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt while his feet remained bare. He was well muscled, especially at his age. A tattoo of a purple dragon wound around his arm. He looked tired. The woman walked over to him, at a quick pace, and whispered in his ear. He eyes shot to the four of us. He waved the woman away and she stood back. The man leaned forward.

"I am Hun," he said, his voice loud and confident, What is it that Mistress Karai requires from us." I pulled out the scroll and held it out. The woman took it and opened it.

"Karai has ordered that I lead the foot clan until she returns from Japan. We are to protect the city and it's civilians from crime," I replied. Hun glanced at the woman, who nodded.

"Very well," he said, getting out of the chair, "I will step down on Karai's orders. I will inform the foot clan of what is to happen and let you take over." Hun walked away from the chair and past us.

"Wait!" I called out. I faced him. "Would you stay on with the foot clan and inform us of what happened during the time that Mistress Karai was absent?"

"I am but an old man, what use would I be?"

"Hun, you have been leader for a long time and that alone give you more knowledge that will be useful to us in the long run. Also you may help to convince most of the foot clan to not leave."

"Why would they leave?"

"We are not human," I couldn't put it any more bluntly; "We were created by Mistress Karai so that we could protect the world from evil."

"Show me."I raised my hands to my hood and slid it off. Ollie, Jonathan and Yoshi followed my lead. Hun didn't seem surprised.

"It will be easy to keep the foot clan here," was all he said before leaving us in the room.

"That was-" started Jonathan.

"-Easy," finished Yoshi.

"Yeah, well it won't be easy from here on out," I spoke, "You three will have to obey everything I say; no matter what."

"You're the boss," Ollie said, in a voice that hinted sarcasm.

"I know you've been itching to do so, so go explore. Just make sure you're back before night fall." Almost at once, the three ran off. I grinned.

"They're lively," Hun's voice spoke out.

"This is our first time in a large city," I turned to him, "They should have some fun before we get down to business. Speaking of which, has Yuki come yet?"

"Yuki?"

"Mistress Karai's son. He was supposed to meet us here today."

"No, I haven't seen him at all today."

"Give him one more hour and if he hasn't shown by then, send some of the foot clan to look for him." Hun bowed. It felt strange, but who was I to argue with tradition. "Tonight we rest and tomorrow night we go out on patrol. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"I would like that very much. Would you like to look around the mansion?"

"Yes, would you take care of things while I do?"

"Of course." Another bow. I walked out of the room and further into the mansion. I explored room to room. Most were training rooms or bathrooms. I couldn't help but wonder why so many bathrooms. I opened another door and stopped. In a glass case was a suit made of metal. I walked over to it. A plaque was attached.

 _Shredder_

 _The most powerful and feared leader of our time_

I remembered Karai telling us about him when we were just children. He had raised her. He had always frightened me and now I was looking at his armour. Holes had pierced his armour and I wondered who had defeated him. I stared at the mask. It sent chills up and down my spine. It was like he was still here. I didn't take my eyes off it as I backed out of the room. I closed the door. The sounds of a commotion started up in the large open room above me. I quickly dashed back towards it and burst through the door. A group of the foot clan surrounded a singular man holding a baseball bat in one hand and a hockey stick in the other. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey singlet and a pair of black trousers. On his feet, a pair of sneakers. He froze when he saw me. I spotted Hun and walked over to him.

"What is going on? Who is this man?" I demanded. Hun bowed.

"Forgive us Mistress. This man is Casey Jones; a sworn enemy of the foot clan. He burst in here looking for a fight," Hun replied.

"That's not-" the man called Casey started. I held up a hand to silence him.

"How long has he been an enemy?"

"Ever since Master Shredder was leader."

"So, you mean to tell me that this man only knows of the foot being led by the old master? Let him go."

"As you wish." Hun made a gesture and the foot clan members vanished into different directions of the mansion. I turned to Casey.

"Forget what you saw. Go home," I said. Casey dropped his weapons and looked into my eyes.

"You're a turtle," he gasped out.

"Very observant," I replied, "Pick up your weapons and leave."

"Your eyes are the same as his." I was interested in what he had said, but I was afraid my cousins would be back at any moment.

"Hun," I said, "Escort him out." Hun stepped forward and picked up Casey's weapons. He grabbed Casey's arm and walked him out. The entire time, Casey wouldn't stop staring at me. The sun was starting to set, casting a red glow in the room. Hun came back.

"He is on his way home as we speak," he informed me.

"Will he keep my secret?" I asked.

"He may tell close friends about you, but no one outside them."

"Where does he live?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I told Jonathan, Ollie and Yoshi to stay at Aroku mansion while I went out for a while. I had raced across rooftops to get to Casey's home. It was about ten at night by the time I eventually got there. I saw Casey pacing back and forth, through the window, talking furiously on a phone. I went to the window and pushed it open. I stepped into the room and stood up straight; watching Casey. He spotted me and stopped.

"I'll call you back," he said. He pressed a button on the phone. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," I replied, "I want you to know that if you tell _anyone_ about me, I will be back." I turned to leave when Casey grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?" he asked. I wrenched my arm free.

"Who I am is none of your concern; stay away from the foot clan and you will be safe."

"I will tell others of you."

"You tell others and you will have a problem with the clan."

"Do you know of someone called Raphael?"

"Just stay away." I avoided answering the question. "You know about me and against my better judgement, I am trusting you to remain silent. I will be back and answer your questions you may have."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"I am busy then. Three days from now. I will meet you here at ten at night. **_Do not_** bring anyone else."

"Three days?"

"Three days." I exited the apartment and jumped to the building opposite. I looked back to Casey. He was watching me. I walked away, deciding to stay out a little longer. I wandered from rooftop to rooftop, watching over the people that were still out. It all seemed quiet and peaceful. The air dropped in temperature and I hugged my cloak to my body. I had to go back soon or my core body temperature would drop to a fatal temp. I put my hood over my head, trying to retain heat. I continued moving to keep my body warm. A scream sounded from an alleyway and I bolted to it. I peered down to see two men advancing on a woman. She was backing up in a dead end. I gritted my teeth and leapt from the roof. I kicked the first guy and leapt between the woman and the two men. I took a defence stance. The man I kicked got up and joined the other.

"Turn around and leave," I said, "Or you will be injured."

"Dude, it's a chick," said the second man to the first, "This will be _way_ more interesting."

"Get out of here," I said over my shoulder, to the woman. She left without any trouble. "Let the fun begin," I continued, in a slight growl. The two men ran forward. I ducked the first man's attack and blocked the second man's. I kneed the second man in the stomach and connected a fist to his face; knocking him out cold. The first man grabbed me from behind; a metal pole at my throat. We struggled for a moment. I got a grip of the pole and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back and I grabbed his arm, twisting it. The man cried out.

"Listen to me," I yelled, overtop his voice. He immediately went silent. "Tell me what organisation do you belong to?"

"Purple dragons," he whimpered back.

"Who leads them?"

"A woman named Charlaine. She is the boss and is looking for new members."

"Why go after the woman tonight?"

"We were just looking for some fun." I twisted his arm further; almost to the point of dislocation.

"You gather up your comrade and go back to your boss. Tell her to keep out of _my_ city or she will have a war," I growled. The man nodded and I released him. He quickly got up, grabbed the other man and scurried out of the alleyway. I climbed up a fire escape to the roof and felt my body start to go slightly numb. I rubbed my hands together. I was too far away from Aroku mansion to get there before hypothermia set in. I knew Casey's apartment was closest, so I started making my way back there. I made it to his window. He was busy cooking something in the kitchen. I looked down to my fingers. They were already starting to turn blue. I lifted my hand to knock, when I went completely numb. My body shook violently before I blacked out.

#

I turned over, my body covered with something thick. I forced my eyes open and found myself in a bed. A thick blanket covered my body from the shoulders down. A wall heater was turned on and set to thirty degrees. I shifted my legs and found that an electric blanket was also turned on. I sat up. My cloak was at the bottom of the bed and I couldn't see my katana anywhere. I flung the blanket off my body and swung my legs out of the bed. I stood up and swayed for a few seconds. My head spun a little, before I was fine again. I rubbed my head, only to find my eye mask missing. I looked around and found it hanging on the back of the door; along with my waist sash. I put them on and wrapped my cloak around my shoulders. I opened the door and walked out. Casey was busy setting food on the table. A turtle stood in the kitchen, pouring juice into a jug. I stumbled in and placed a hand to the wall to steady myself. I still wasn't strong enough to stand by myself yet.

"Where is my katana?" I asked. Both Casey and the turtle jumped and looked at me.

"You're okay," Casey said, relief evident in his voice, "How do you feel?"

"A little weak; where is my katana?"

"It's hidden for now." I flicked my eyes to the turtle.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I'm Donatello," the turtle replied, "Friends call me Donnie."

"Yeah, we aren't friends. Give me my sword so I can leave."

"Not yet; I want to make sure your vitals are fine. Also you need to eat something to build up your strength." I glanced at the clock on the wall for a moment. It was just past eight in the morning. I looked back.

"One hour," I said, "After that I am going home. What do you need me to do Donatello?"

"Take off your cloak and sit down for me." I took off my cloak and slung it over the back of a chair before I sat down. It felt good to sit; and I wondered if everyone was missing me. Casey put a plate and cup in front of me.

"Eat," he said, as he sat down opposite me. Donnie sat beside him. I put some pancakes, eggs and bacon on my plate and filled my cup up with orange juice. I picked up a fork and started to eat. I kept my body on high alert just to be on the safe side. Donnie looked at me.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Don't have one," I replied, looking him directly in the eyes. They were coloured brown. I frowned.

"Have you ever had a kid?" Donnie choked on his food. He took a mouthful of juice to wash it down.

"I've never had the... chance to have any children," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes; I know someone who has the same as yours."

"Who?" I thought for a moment.

"You two did save my life; I suppose that grants you the right to know. I have three cousins. One of them has your exact eye colour."

"Cousins? You mean there are more of us?"

"Yes."

"Can we meet them?" I immediately tensed up.

"Why would you want to meet them? Why would I let you? I don't trust you and it's my job to protect my family."

"I understand that. I too have a family that I protect."

"A family? I thought you didn't have any kids." Both Donnie and Casey laughed.

"I mean my brothers and my father."

"Brothers? How many do you have?"

"Three." My heart skipped a beat and I stood up quickly.

"I have to go," I said, as I slung my cloak around my shoulders, "Give me my katana."

"I still have to check your vitals," Donnie replied, getting up.

"I'm fine," I snapped, "Just get it and I'll be on my way." Casey left his seat with a sigh and opened a cupboard. He pulled out my blade and handed it to me. I tied it to my back and walked to the window. I opened it and exited. I was on a mission as I made my way towards Aroku mansion.

 **{{Sorry for not posting lately. I've been moved up to live with my dad for a while and we have no internet. I have to travel just to get to a library, but I have been getting more inspiration to write out chapters. So I will be typing them up but it may take a while just to post them; so please be patient and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter}}**


End file.
